


Do Not Let Me Down

by Aeltanin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guerra, Introspection, Introspettivo, Romantico, dramione - Freeform, romantic, violenza
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltanin/pseuds/Aeltanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono trascorsi ormai 5 anni dalla fine della seconda guerra. Il mondo magico vanta una discreta serenità, ma la sete di vendetta di alcune famiglie purosangue reclama una giustizia aberrante, quando una notizia circola veloce tra le loro residue fila. La novella famiglia Malfoy dovrà fare i conti con le ingiustizie della vita e dovrà lottare strenuamente per ritrovare la sua piccola felicità e proteggerla dalle mine della guerra.<br/>« Perdonami » Lo odio con tutta me stessa, perché non ha capito assolutamente nulla. Non c'era niente che avrebbe potuto fare per salvarmi, se non dividerci e salvare nostro figlio dalla furia e violenza spietata di quelle bestie abiette dei Mangiamorte. [...]<br/>« Non devi dirlo. Non ti è concessa nessuna colpa, non adesso ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agony

Cerco di aprire gli occhi a fatica. Le mie iridi chiedono tregua, squarciate dalle luci infernali del tramonto rosso screziato d'arancio. Mi tiro su tastandomi le tempie, dolorosamente pulsanti.  
Odore di sangue rappreso e carne fresca logora l'aria con le sue note agre e malsane, mentre frenetica e stravolta migro lo sguardo da un punto all'altro dell'infinita distesa di terra bruciata che mi circonda. La stretta allo stomaco e al cuore mi asfissia e consuma ogni rara cellula sana delle mie membra stanche e l'unico appiglio in quel momento lo trovo in una insenatura incavata di un albero, che a stento mi ospita e mi protegge dallo squallore truce del panorama alle mie spalle. La flebile speranza che non fossero arrivati per lui se ne va via veloce e lascia insoddisfatta quell'unica parte di me che per tanto tempo ha sperato di poter finalmente sentirsi al sicuro.  
Lentamente abbandono il mio temporaneo e poco confortevole rifugio e con la bacchetta puntata davanti al mio petto, perlustro ogni centimetro intorno, registrando ogni movimento sospetto e ogni fruscio sinistro. Riesco ad allontanarmi di poco dall'erba dorata battuta e rinsecchita dalle fiamme e dal fuoco dilagante e, incurante e temeraria come mai lo sono stata, comincio a correre senza fermarmi e guardarmi alle spalle, perché ogni secondo che perdo, gettando occhiate fugaci e preoccupandomi di scorgere qualche sagoma nemica che attenta la mia persona, mi allontana dalla speranza di rivedere mio figlio e il mio compagno vivi.

Quando finalmente mi rendo conto di aver guadagnato un distacco notevole dal luogo incriminato, grido il suo nome e ogni suono o eco lontana che mi perviene e non è la sua voce, produce una stilettata tanto violenta nel mio cuore, che sono quasi vicina all'arrendermi. Non farò più l'amore con Draco, non vedrò mio figlio crescere. La mia mente partorisce immagini aberranti, che il mio cuore si rifiuta di accettare. Si, perché non accetterò di non poter più unirmi al mio compagno, né tanto meno mi perderò la gioia incontenibile di partecipare della felicità di mio figlio. Perché io Draco abbiamo lottato con tutte le nostre forze, perché nostro figlio potesse avere una esistenza serena e felice. Gli occhi di Leon materializzati nella mia mente, la sensazione delle mani di Draco sul mio corpo, l'adrenalina irrefrenabile che alimenta le mie vene, riaccendono la fiammella sopita della speranza. E' il verde della speranza che mi circonda, mentre grido. E' l'odore dell'aria di inverno che mi stuzzica le narici e mi brucia i polmoni, mentre corro. E' il sudore della corsa contro il tempo che mi da la carica di ritrovare la mia famiglia. 

La mia folle maratona, di cui porto una traccia nel viso scorticato e ferito dai rami tozzi degli alberi di pino, mi conduce alle rive di un corso d'acqua torbido e frastagliato da rocce calcaree. Mi strappo a forza gli stivali dai piedi doloranti e ormai poco sensibili, e mi getto d'impeto nel grigio fiume, incurante della temperatura ostile dell'acqua e della profondità di essa. Le braccia mi accompagnano con fatica, la stanchezza sta per prendere il sopravvento e di nuovo la mia testa permette a Lucifero di tentarmi e calpestare ogni mia resistenza. E' un attimo di distrazione che mi fa mollare la presa dalla roccia alla quale ero malamente appigliata, mentre il vento di ponente agita e strattona il corso del fiume ed io, trasportata contro ogni mia forza residua, batto la testa su una delle rive sabbiose.

 

Percepisco una eco ovattata di ricordi e sensazioni familiari e segrete, sento ogni alito di vita abbandonare il mio corpo e lasciare una traccia dell'acqua tinta di rosso e nella maggiore densità dell'acqua mischiata al sangue tiepido.  
E' la bocca di Draco sulla mia, il nostro primo bacio all'ingresso della foresta proibita, regno e dimora della nostra consumata passione, ad albergare nella mia mente per la prima volta d'accordo con il mio cuore affanato. Sono quelle le visioni a cui ogni fibra del mio corpo si aggrappa cercando di resistere e lottare fino a che ne abbia la capacità.  
E allora continuo il percorso di dolce nostalgia, e mi sembra di risentire la voce roca e vogliosa di un Draco diciottenne sussurrarmi lussurioso -Ti desidero- e mi sembra di tornare ad abbandonarmi arrendevole alle sue carezze peccaminose e la mia libidine sgretolarsi al suo tocco.  
I suoi occhi continuano a fottermi come la prima volta, non c'è niente che possa resistere loro, e io mi sento così vulnerabile davanti alla loro regale luce, che a volte odio il fatto di amare Draco Malfoy. Non mi sono mai abbassata alle lusinghe di nessuno nella mia vita, mai mi sono piegata al volere altrui, né ho mai amato di quell'amore adolescenziale e fugace. Non ho avuto il tempo di essere una adolescente comune, perché ho dovuto combattere Voldemort, e mi sono innamorata della persona meno probabile e più conservatrice che si possa trovare. Il mio amore è così totalizzante e vorace, che non capisco come un semplice muscolo come il cuore possa farsi carico di tanta tensione e non scoppiare.  
La irriverente persona di Draco Malfoy ha pensato bene di proseguire la sua specie e due anni fa ha avuto la brillante idea di ingravidarmi e donarmi l'essere semplicemente più perfetto e incredibile della mia vita: nostro figlio Leon.  
E lo odio ancor di più perché ha pensato bene di farlo a sua immagine e somiglianza. E lo amo ancor di più, proprio per questo.  
I miei occhi già vacui e immobili si richiudono inconsapevoli, nel momento in cui i vagiti di mio figlio e le doglie del parto affollano la mia mente e il mio corpo rivive con dolorosa emozione quei momenti perfetti, adesso cristalli di una vita passata.  
E' l'oblio intorno a me.

 

 

***

 

 

Non riesco a trattenere l'impulso delle mie gambe, che immobili, tentano invano un qualsiasi semplice movimento. Ogni residua forza che anima il mio corpo la impiego nello sforzo vano di agitare i miei arti ormai morti e quando finalmente apro gli occhi e la consapevolezza che non si tratta di un sogno mi uccide, mi beo della tregua che gli occhi diamantini di Draco mi concedono e non posso fare a meno di mozzarmi il respiro e piangere una lacrima solitaria e pungente come uno spillo.  
Draco apre la bocca e cerca di articolare un qualsiasi suono, ma il suo silenzio è quasi più eloquente di qualsiasi pensiero ragionevole. Mi tasta la ferita sulla nuca, e la mia mano corre sulla sua, quando con un po' più di pressione, percepisco una fitta di dolore, nel punto in cui ha usato meno accortezza.  
Mi scruta con meticolosità e quasi mi irrita la sua mania di controllo. Vedo le sue mani seguire il percorso delle sue iridi sul mio corpo malconcio e inerme. La corsa delle sue falangi termina sulle mie ginocchia. Picchia con i polpastrelli con forza gradualmente più forte, ma sembra che le mie rotule siano divenute insensibili a qualsiasi colpo.  
Lo vedo dallo sguardo assente e dal cipiglio severo che Draco si sta arrendendo. Bisbiglia dapprima con un sussurro poi con foga maggiore -Innerva!- nel foro profondo sulla mia nuca, quasi mi buca con la punta della bacchetta. Ed è allora che capisco che la guerra non è mai finita e che devo essere paradossalmente io, in questo momento di disastrosa consapevolezza di immobilità, a infondergli sicurezza e ad intimargli di non mollare per nessuna ragione. Mi volto piano, e strappo con dolce fermezza la bacchetta dalle sue mani, che lui si appresta ad accogliere tra le proprie e miagola delle scuse inopportune, che non servono a nessuno dei due, meno che mai a me.  
Gli alzo il volto, facendo pressione con le mie dita sul suo mento, ed è allora che il vortice dell'amore mi spinge verso di lui a catturargli le labbra con le mie. Mentre le nostre salive dolci di miele e cannella di mischiano, sento infrangere tra le mie dita, che gli artigliano il viso, stille di lacrime più salate che mai. Mi sento in dovere di frenare il suo dolore e il senso di colpa, pulendogli il viso rigato con le mie labbra e tornando sulle sue labbra gonfie, per assaporare ciò che mi rendo conto, sarà la mia unica speranza di sopravvivenza.

-Perdonami.-

Lo odio con tutta me stessa, perché non ha capito assolutamente nulla. Non c'era niente che avrebbe potuto fare per salvarmi, se non dividerci e salvare nostro figlio dalla furia e violenza spietata di quelle bestie abiette dei Mangiamorte.  
La vena sulla tempia sinistra gli pulsa e batte sulle pareti dell'epidermide, le mani sono strette a pugno, la mascella è contratta. Riconosco la sua rabbia di fronte alla mia apparente tranquillità. So che detesta il mio voler affrontare tutto con stoico distacco, so che vorrebbe che io piangessi e sfogassi la rabbia repressa e lasciassi la paura travolgermi. Mi afferra bruscamente per le spalle, tanto che sento le mie clavicole sfregare forte ed è allora che piango, il fiume che mi inonda l'anima di terrore straripa e mi getto al suo collo, afferrandogli le spalle e affondando le mie unghia sulla sua maglia di cotone. Ha vinto questa partita, ma non la guerra. Mi asciugo le lacrime sulla sua maglia, che adesso è pregna del mio dolore sfogato e mi ricompongo, raccattando quel residuo di orgoglio e austerità che sono concessi ad una ragazza sporca di fango, per altro storpia.

-Non devi dirlo. Non ti è concessa nessuna colpa, non adesso.- 

Vedo chiaramente le sue pupille dilatarsi e le iridi grigie screziate d'azzurro vagare verso un punto indefinito dietro di me. Sta sfuggendo il mio sguardo, cosa che succede solo poche volte, e che quando accade, è presagio di eventi nefasti.  
Lo osservo, lo contemplo assorta e stregata, come di fronte ad una divinità, inarrivabile ed utopica, lo accarezzo impercettibilmente prima con lo sguardo, poi con le dita. E' bellissimo. Ogni giorno mi chiedo perché abbia scelto proprio me come sua compagna di vita. Nonostante il passato torbido, nonostante la tragicità degli eventi e l'appartenenza a fazioni opposte, niente ci ha mai realmente divisi. L'amore cieco e forse malsano ci ha fatti scontrare e incontrare. Ognuno di noi fa dell'altro la propria àncora. Siamo consapevoli della dipendenza quasi morbosa che ci lega, sia nel bene che nel male. Lo so che Draco sta condividendo il mio stato d'animo, come io vedo la sua angoscia e il suo senso di colpa strapparli il cuore a pezzi e spingerlo a raccontarmi cosa lo affligge.  
Mi appoggio con il viso sul suo petto e mi lascio cullare dal battito frenico e scomposto del suo cuore. Lui si ritrae lentamente, si alza e cammina lontano da me, quasi come se fosse un invito a estorcergli una verità, che è consapevole mi ferirà a morte. Non ha il coraggio di affrontarmi, il viso è stanco, e disperato contorce le mani sul capo biondo e sudato. Si accascia arrendevole sul tronco di un albero, si lascia cadere sul terreno umido con la schiena. Finalmente racimola un minimo di contegno, aristocratico anche nelle avversità del caso, e mi guarda immobile. Ho una dannata paura, le mie labbra si schiudono nell'attesa disperata della verità. Un frammento di me si appiglia alla dolcezza della menzogna e dello scherno, ma la mia più ampia parte trema sul terreno testimone di guerra e ascolta con un impercettibile gemito di terrore, le parole amare di Draco.

-Lui è ancora lì. Non ho potuto portarlo con me. I Mangiamorte hanno circondato Black Manor e hanno appiccato un incendio.- Sussulto ed emetto un grido flebile. Cerco di respirare a ritmo regolare, ma l'ansia del destino di mio figlio mi forma un nodo in gola e mi soffoca lo sterno. Quasi svengo, la vista diventa sfocata, mentre odo i passi di Draco, veloci, avvicendarsi verso di me. Mi schiaffeggia il viso, e finalmente dopo qualche minuto, riprendo coscienza di me stessa e dello schifo della vita. Draco respira di sollievo, si passa una mano sul viso, mentre con l'altra, cerca la mia. La stringe forte, bacia ognuna delle nocche e stressa la pelle dei polpastrelli, arrossandoli.

-Ma per fortuna ho avuto il tempo di trascinarlo via, dormiente. Sono rientrato al Manor prima del disastro. Se mi avessero visto, non so se adesso sarei qui. Direi che io e Leon siamo stati fortunati, questa volta. L'ho sistemato in una nicchia naturale, nella radura del Manor. E' circondata da incantesimi di protezione, per cui non si accorgeranno di lui.- Il sorriso mi si disegna sul volto, quasi riprendo a vivere. Mi getto su Draco, lo stringo e bacio ogni centimetro della sua pelle lattea. Respiro il suo profumo agrodolce, lo bacio con passione e possessione e l'alito di vita che mi anima, circonda me e lui di una luce pura e accecante. Il fenomeno a cui assisto è letteralmente sconvolgente. Penso ripetutamente che mio figlio è vivo, che lo rivedrò ancora, che la mia famiglia sta bene, non mi importa affatto che non potrò più camminare.  
Draco mi scruta carezzevole, abbassa lo sguardo sulle mie gambe e si aggrappa ad esse, maledicendosi per avermi abbandonata e imprecando contro un Dio, cui lui comunque non crede e non ha mai creduto.

-Sei uno sciocco, smettila!- Afferro prepotentemente la sua nuca e artiglio i suoi capelli con i palmi aperti -Hai salvato il nostro bambino! Hai fatto la cosa giusta! Mi basta sapere questo per tornare a vivere!- Scandisco ogni sillaba con violenta motivazione e sembra che sia riuscita a convincerlo, di quanto poco mi importi la mia nuova condizione. La sua bocca troppo perfetta, disegnata da un pittore incredibilmente bravo e capace, perché possa esistere davvero, si arcua in un sorriso stentato e così spontaneamente seducente, che mi viene l'istinto di farmi prendere da lui nel nel mezzo di una guerra e di abbandonarmi alla lussuria dionisiaca di vino e bacche, cui il suo corpo mi esorta.

-Devo andare a riprenderlo adesso. Tu devi rimanere qui, anche perché, non potresti aiutarmi in alcun modo. Ti prego, non rendere le cose più difficili di quanto siano già. Ti prometto che non ti deluderò.-  
Non ho la forza di contraddirlo, sono troppo calma e felice di aver appreso che mio figlio è al sicuro e che anche Draco sta bene. Chiudo gli occhi, mentre lui mi sistema meglio con la schiena attaccata all'albero e mi adagia sopra una coperta, ricamata e pregiata del casato Black, dono della ormai defunta Narcissa, di una fattura così pregiata e raffinata da cozzare malamente con lo scenario traslucido e mortale intono a noi. Mormora degli incantesimi di protezione, ergendosi Adone anche nel formulare sillabe latine ormai così semplici e familiari per noi, e mi sento avvolgere da una cappa mite e ovattata. Si abbassa su di me, inspirando a fondo l'odore di pelle e violette e vaniglia che emano, mischiato a terra, a fango e sudore e ricalca con il naso prima e con la lingua poi, il mio collo sopra la mia vena sensibile. Risale sul mento disegnandolo ormai con facilità estrema, morde la mia mascella poco marcata e imprime il suo odore su di me, marchiandomi con baci incandescenti e poi gelidi, quando una brezza fresca mi colpisce il viso umido e rabbrividisco di splendido piacere. Poggia la sua fronte sulla mia e mi sussurra sulle labbra di non commettere sciocchezze e di aspettarlo a qualsiasi costo. La sua supplica sa troppo di abbandono, benché lui mi rassicuri che sarebbe tornato presto. I suoi occhi sono estremamente lucidi, rossi di lacrime che premono per uscire impetuose, e testimoni di una resistenza troppo razionale per poter essere assecondata. C'è qualcosa di losco e sospetto in quel saluto, ma mi offro comunque arrendevole alle sue dolci torture, perché non so quanti di questi ritagli di felicità ci saranno concessi in futuro.

-Devo andare, davvero. Tu aspettami Hermione, amore mio.-  
Gli solletico il viso con le dita, gli depongo mille dolci baci sulle sue labbra morbide ed estremamente invitanti. Mi faccio bastare questi miseri attimi di straziante serenità e finalmente gli concedo il mio saluto. Il cuore mi scoppia nel petto, la bile risale l'esofago e io trattengo a stento un conato di vomito. Sono poche e semplici le parole che gli rivolgo, racimolo l'essenziale, dicendogli solo quello che è necessario lui e mio figlio sappiano.

-Non mi muovo da qui. Ma tu torna presto da me con Leon. Digli che gli voglio bene.-

-Non ce n'è bisogno, lo sa. Ma lo farò. Ho bisogno che tu abbia fiducia.-

Non afferro il significato della sua ultima frase. Un fulmine mi attraversa la mente e ricaccio subito indietro quella strana sensazione che mi artiglia le membra e che mi abbatte con mia impotenza. Non riesco a lasciarlo andare, per un momento sono egoista e vorrei sovvertire ogni mia promessa e costringerlo a portarmi con se. Ma mio figlio è in pericolo, chissà dove e in balia di chi. E' necessario che io lo lasci andare.  
Annuisco, mentre lascio la presa sul suo petto e sento le mie mani scivolare sui suoi avambracci torniti. E' l'inizio della pioggia invernale a sancire il nostro distacco. Draco esce dalla cappa di protezione e si volta solo un attimo, sorridendomi.  
Mi maledico perché non riesco a ricambiare il sorriso e rimango con questo rimpianto, mentre scompare nella coltre infernale della battaglia consumata e un lampo argentato ascende verso il cielo.


	2. Patronus

Mi sono allontanato il più velocemente possibile da Hermione, non riuscendo a sopportare quel brutale distacco, che ha portato via la parte più importante di me. Vorrei ribaltare il mondo, spezzare le ossa del destino e scucire con bramosa impellenza i fili di nero cotone che la vita ha tessuto per me, per la mia compagna e per mio figlio. Non sono uno stinco di santo, non lo sono mai stato e mai lo sarò. Lo so che questo è il prezzo da pagare per il mio miserevole e vile vissuto. Il mio passato mi ha plasmato come un damerino arrogante e qualche volta ancora oggi, rivedo negli occhi di Hermione quello sdegnoso sprezzo che riversa sulla maggior parte delle mie azioni e la compassione animare le sue mani e sfiorarmi la guancia. Sono attimi che detesto quelli. Odio la pena e la pietà, sintomi di un animo gentile che io percepisco invece come sentimenti malati e niente affatto piacevoli. Ma adesso che i miei piedi calpestano l'erba rinsecchita, riempiendo il sentiero di orme regolari e man mano più lontane, desidero come non mai che quelle iridi pietose e lucide mi solchino le membra e mi donino sollievo. 

Mi volto un solo istante e le dono un leggero sorriso. Quando attendo inutilmente che lo ricambi, scorgo solo un luccichio trasparente segnarle la guancia. Pugnali invisibili mi traversano le carni da una parte all'altra, fin quando mi sembra di sentire una lama più aguzza delle altre trafiggermi il cuore. Mi paralizzo solo un attimo in attesa di morire, ma purtroppo il mio respiro è tornato regolare e non sono ancora stato considerato degno delle porte dell'aldilà. Sono solo una pedina a servizio del destino, io. Me ne sono accorto quando, attirato dal profumo di violette di Hermione, l'ho trovata sommersa dal fango e sporcata dal suo stesso sangue. E' allora che ho metabolizzato il fatto che ho lasciato mio figlio da solo nascosto in una foresta verace, e mia moglie vagare senza il minimo senno, storpia.   
Il mio colore è il nero. Nera è la mia anima, nero il mio cuore, neri i miei ricordi, nere le mie unghia che avanzano lente sul terreno, nero il mio operato e nero il cielo della notte che mi veglia. Bianca è luce dell'amore, bianca è la mia carne, bianco è il colore della neve che a fiocchi si deposita sui miei capelli e bianca è la scia con cui il mio patronus lascia la mia bacchetta e illumina il cielo.

-Il messaggio è destinato ad Harry Potter. E' importante che pervenga solo a lui. Spiegagli che siamo stati attaccati e che il Manor è stato distrutto. Indicagli le coordinate del posto in cui ho sistemato Hermione. Digli che non è in grado di camminare e supplicalo di proteggerla anche a costo della sua morte.- Lo guardo solcare fiero la volta nera e mi chiedo come dal buio dentro di me possa essere stato generato tale testimone di felicità. La nascita di mio figlio è l'evento che utilizzo più spesso per evocare la mia aquila, ossimoro della mia esistenza affatto libera e meno ancora indipendente: ancora una volta, uno strano scherzo del destino. Mi guardo intorno, cercando di individuare i segni rossastri che ho inciso sugli alberi sulla strada di andata, mentre ansante e spossato mi trascino, sbattendo da una pianta all'altra. Un groviglio di ortiche mi graffia le braccia, le spine mi irritano l'epidermide già leggermente arrossata e un alito di vento freddo mi ghiaccia le ossa.   
Nel momento in cui mi accascio su me stesso, steso sulla neve che mi raffredda il volto e vinto dalla debolezza degli arti, l'adrenalinico amore per mio figlio mi fa scattare immediatamente in piedi e mi spinge irruente a correre per tornare da lui. Devo trovarlo e portarlo in salvo. Lo devo a lui, lo devo a Hermione, lo devo alla nostra famiglia.

Nella coltre candida e pura della neve ogni affondo del mio stivale consunto rappresenta una vittoria contro i fantasmi del mio passato. Mi trovo a distruggere ogni pezzo peggiore di me, partendo dalla orrida educazione che ho ricevuto, proseguendo con le percosse bagnate della cinta di mio padre e le cruciatus che mi hanno dilaniato le terminazioni nervose, quando ad 8 anni, intenerito da uno scoiattolo del mio giardino, l'ho portato in casa ed accudito per un mese, finché Lucius ne venne a conoscenza e lo uccise davanti a me.   
Un Malfoy non deve amare. Non deve ridere, non deve affezionarsi, non deve avere pietà. Lessico ricercato di un'anima povera, sillabe recitate con algida postura, pregne di austera indifferenza e di nulla umanità.  
E' anche per quel dolce animale che affondo i piedi sul ghiaccio. E' anche per la mia defunta e meravigliosa madre che avanzo a fatica, per le offese e le calunnie ricevute, per tutte le volte che mi ha protetto dalla furia insana di Lucius, per tutte le volte che il cuoio impietoso dei calzoni di mio padre ha lacerato la sua pelle lattea al posto mio, quando, nascosto dietro i cardini della mia stanza, sopportavo i gemiti deboli di mia madre subire ogni frustata con stoico distacco. Stringo i denti e continuo il mio percorso, che passo dopo passo mi avvicina a mio figlio. Leon sto arrivando, il tuo papà ti prenderà con sè e torneremo insieme dalla mamma.  
Non ho mai avuto la possibilità di conquistare il mio posto del mondo, che fin da quando sono nato, me ne aveva già riservato uno, fortunato agli occhi dei più. Un altro affondo, questa volta più profondo, mi fa quasi traballare e perdere l'equilibrio. La libertà che mai mi è stata concessa di decidere quale posizione ricoprire, quale compito svolgere, quali persone frequentare.

Che eredità mi ha lasciato la mia nobile famiglia purosangue? Nemici in ogni dove, animati dalla sete di vendetta, che si crogiolano nella speranza di vedermi schiacciato e finalmente ottenere la loro porzione di sanguinolenta pace. Perché sarebbe una menzogna negare di non conoscere i marchi innegabili di avversari, un tempo amici, con cui condividevi forzatamente obiettivi e con i quali progettavi una vita non tua. L'incisione sul pugnale d'argento, che mi ha appena lacerato il tendine del braccio sinistro, ha lasciato sulla mia pelle nivea un solco fin troppo familiare e mi ha chiarito l'obiettivo del suo proprietario: devo lasciare questo mondo, allo stesso modo in cui suo figlio lo ha lasciato per mano di mio padre. Non posso non condividere ciò che desidera per me. E' dannatamente fondata la sua sete di vendetta. Ma non posso lascivamente offrirmi a lui, non ancora. C'è qualcuno che mi lega e vincola in modo asfissiante, che mi àncora alla vita e mi da la forza di lottare. Sono solo un ragazzo, con il vissuto di un senex, con l'esperienza di un martire e gli obiettivi di una persona semplice. Mio figlio, la mia compagna, le nostre vacanze al mare, la nostra passione per la lettura, il nostro giardino profumato, le nostre ciambelle ripiene di marmellata di mirtilli, il solletico sul letto e le piume che provocano starnuti. Questi piccoli ritagli di vita si affollano nella mia mente, pretendendo di vincere sulla volontà dell'uomo che, appena alzo lo sguardo, trovo in piedi di fronte a me e mi schernisce con un ghigno provocatorio.

-Theodore.-

-Finalmente la tua corsa si è arrestata, Draco Malfoy.- Theodore Nott sputa il mio cognome con disprezzo, mentre avanza lentamente verso di me, rigirandosi la bacchetta tra le dita affusolate. Resto fermo, attendendo il responso ineluttabile di quelle labbra sottili, e mi sento quasi affine al suo volere quando, sedendosi su una roccia calcarea, si dilunga nel racconto della sua sventura. Non riesco a ignorare le fitte di dolore del mio braccio che pulsa, mentre dalla ferita profonda, inizia a sgorgare una sostanza biancastra che ne annerisce i contorni. Nott se ne accorge e, approfittando del mio stordimento, infierisce su di essa con la punta della bacchetta.

-Amico mio, non sai quanto mi addolori doverti trattare in questo modo, ma sai, quando perdi un figlio non sempre ragioni lucidamente.- La sento l'ironia delle sue parole, lo percepisco l'odio, l'avverto il dolore che intinge quelle frasi. Il furore del suo sguardo dilania la mia forza, il suo sorriso artefatto mi atterrisce, mentre mi chiedo quali siano realmente le sue intenzioni. Non riesco a guardarlo negli occhi, mi sento profondamente in debito con lui, nonostante non sia Draco, ma il cognome di mio padre, ad avermi procurato quel biglietto di sola andata per il regno dei morti. 

-Sai Malfoy, vedo ancora mio figlio chiedermi di insegnargli a giocare a Quiddich. Ricordo ancora con quale ammirazione si fermava a Diagon Alley, ammirando le Nimbus e classificando i giocatori con professionalità. Suppongo però che tu sappia che non potrò mai più insegnarglielo. E tutto a causa di quel figlio di puttana di tuo padre, che ha pensato bene di portarmi via l'unica cosa positiva della mia vita!- Corre verso di me e mi afferra bruscamente per il colletto della polo, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, mentre cerco di schivare gli schizzi di saliva provenienti dalla sua bocca in tempesta. Vuole più della vendetta, vuole distruggermi nel profondo.

-Evan era la mia salvezza! Hai idea di quello che ho provato quando ho visto il suo corpo in putrefazione? Puoi forse solo immaginare come mi sia sentito davanti ai suoi occhi, una volta luccicanti di orgoglio e ambizione, spenti e svuotati di ogni alito di vita? Mia moglie è uscita fuori di senno e si è tolta la vita! Lo capisci?!- Le parole di quest'uomo, che le pronuncia piangendo, sono il veleno peggiore per me, perché mentre racconta, mi passano davanti tutti i momenti felici di Leon e di Hermione e muoio solo alla prospettiva che qualcosa di simile possa accadergli. Odio la bestia che mi ha generato, perché è anche troppo assimilarlo agli animali. Mi viene quasi da arrendermi alla furia omicida di Nott, di assecondare volentieri i suoi intenti. Qualcuno deve pagare, ed è giusto che sia io.   
Riesco finalmente a sostenere il suo sguardo, mi perdo nel carbone dei suoi occhi accesi d'ira e mi lascio schernire dalle sue parole cattive. La gola è secca, avrei bisogno di acqua, ma mi sforzo fino allo stremo e sussurro poche parole.

-Basta Nott, ho capito. Fai di me ciò che vuoi. Uccidimi, se è ciò che desideri.- Lo vedo alzarsi nuovamente, fare avanti ed indietro sul terreno umido e solo di rado voltarsi verso di me. Sono le movenze di un folle, sono gli intenti di chi non ha più niente da perdere, se non se stesso. Punta la bacchetta verso di me e mi imprigiona con catene pesanti ai polsi e alle caviglie. Il contatto del metallo freddo con la ferita sanguinolenta mi fa urlare di dolore, accrescendo la soddisfazione del mio nemico, che emette una sadica risata.

-Oh stai tranquillo, ti ucciderò, ma non adesso. Ho una bella sorpresa per te, mi sento persino buono. Fa male, dico bene? Vedi, ho ritenuto più opportuno intingere la lama del pugnale con del distillato di morte vivente, non una quantità esagerata, ma giusto quella che ti avrebbe reso arrendevole ed innocuo.- Vorrei chiedergli delucidazioni riguardo la sorpresa che ha in serbo per me, nonostante sappia che qualsiasi cosa sia ciò a cui allude, mi ferirà enormemente.  
Non faccio in tempo però, perché sento improvvisamente la testa girare, non riesco più a muovere gli arti e il mio cuore è come paralizzato. Il veleno deve avermi indotto uno stato di trance simile alla Cruciatus, in cui il solo sollievo che mi è concesso è il dolore stesso. Non percepisco più il mio corpo, la cui sofferenza è trasferita nella mia anima e nella mia mente. Sono sicuro che Nott stia manipolando i miei ricordi e mi stia inaridendo di ogni sprazzo di felicità. Non riesco a chiudere gli occhi, che, perennemente spalancati, cominciano a lacrimare al contatto prolungato con l'aria circostante.  
Vedo Hermione tra le braccia di un altro uomo, gemere ai suoi tocchi, inarcarsi e chiedere di più, mentre le fattezze di chi la possiede diventano più nitide. La voce di Nott inonda la mia mente, confermando il mio atroce sospetto . Non faccio in tempo a scacciare quella scena orribile dalla mia mente, che subito un'altra, la sostituisce. Vedo Leon sulla scopa, mentre rincorre il boccino d'oro. E' sorridente ed ha lo sguardo sicuro, quando tutto d'un tratto perde il controllo della scopa e precipita inerme sul terreno e orde di dissennatori lo circondano, risucchiando la sua faccia con baci omicidi. Sto sudando, non lo percepisco fisicamente, ma la sensazione della fronte bagnata, rende madida la mia anima. E' una emozione inspiegabilmente atroce, non si tratta di un male fisico, ma di una morte spirituale lenta e totalizzante.   
Sento il contatto con Nott affievolirsi, come se un agente esterno l'avesse interrotto. Recupero gradualmente la vista e, quando finalmente riesco a strofinarmi gli occhi, un luminoso cervo elegante investe violentemente il petto di Nott, il quale, paralizzato dalla luce azzurrina dell'orgoglioso animale, si accascia sul terreno. E' il patronus di Potter. Il sollievo che provo è immediato, le mie labbra aride si arcuano in uno stentato sorriso, mentre gli intimo di trovare Hermione e portarla al sicuro.

-Non posso lasciarti qui, Malfoy! L'effetto del mio incantesimo non durerà molto. Hermione ha bisogno di te!- Finalmente la figura in carne ed occhi di Harry Potter si palesa davanti a me. Si accorge del taglio putrefatto sul mio braccio e cerca di guarirlo con tutti gli incantesimi di medicazione che conosce. Scuoto la testa rassegnato, spiegandogli che non si tratta di un semplice taglio, e che il veleno di cui è intriso si sta diffondendo lentamente nel mio corpo.

-Dobbiamo curarti, cerca di resistere Malfoy!- Fa forza sulle ginocchia ossute e si rialza, trascinandomi con sè. Blocco il suo intento sul nascere, negando con il capo e staccandomi da lui con più foga del dovuto.

-No! Cerca..cerca Hermione e portala con te. Nott vuole..vuole abusare di lei, io la devo tenere lontana da quella bestia!- Lo guardo con gli occhi lucidi supplicanti, le mie mani tremano e le mie dita perdono gradualmente sensibilità.   
Ripenso alle parole dell'amore della mia vita -Non abbandonarmi, torna da me con Leon- e non posso far altro che sentirmi deluso da me stesso. Dimentico sempre che non sono fatto per promettere. Morirò sentendomi in colpa, ma sapendo almeno che la mia famiglia è al sicuro. Mi aggrappo debolmente alla blusa scura di Potter, del quale poco prima ho rifiutato l'aiuto, tossendo ripetutamente sangue e saliva, e vedo i suoi occhi smeraldini provare compassione per me. Ricomincio a parlare con fatica, emettendo parole roche e strascicate. 

-Smettila di fissarmi con sguardo pietoso! Devi promettermi che la troverai! Lei non potrà più camminare, non è più in grado di badare a se stessa. Devi lasciarmi qui, e soprattutto recupera mio figlio.-

-Non posso Malfoy, non me lo perdonerà mai..-Di fronte alla sua esitazione, recupero un minimo di lucidità e fisso le mie iridi tempestose su di lui.

-Guardami Potter, ti sembra che abbiamo altra scelta? Lasciami qui. Nott non si fermerà finché non mi vedrà morto, ed è inutile scappare. Leon si trova nascosto nella foresta limitrofa a Black Manor. Ci sono incantesimi di protezione a delimitare la zona. Prenditi cura di loro, proteggili come se fossero la tua famiglia.- Finalmente lascio la presa sulla blusa del mio compagno e mi lascio cadere di schiena sul terreno. Un senso di pace mi invade, rilassandomi le membra e permettendomi di emettere un sospiro di sollievo. 

Ciò che desidero più ardentemente è di morire, quando mi accorgo che l'effetto del veleno non si è affatto esaurito e che il torpore immobilizzante che poco prima mi ha travolto, mi sta nuovamente invadendo anima e mente.  
Il fruscio delle foglie e il rumore di un ramo spezzato mi destano impercettibilmente e avverto l'alito caldo di Nott incombere su di me. Un calcio sullo sterno mi fa voltare bruscamente di lato e offre a Nott la possibilità di assestarmene un altro sulla schiena. Una costola sicuramente si è spezzata e mi sta perforando un polmone. Il dolore che sento è annichilente, ma a darmi sollievo è il sapere di aver salvato chi amo. Niente mi riempie di più di questa consapevolezza, niente ha più importanza. Afferrandomi malamente i capelli, mi tira su e fa lievitare il mio corpo fino a farmi precipitare in una fossa puzzolente. Sono un pezzo di carne, gracile e impotente.  
Ghigna Nott e mi augura la buona notte, rivelandomi una verità che mi spezza ogni nervo e che mi fa fermare il cuore.

-Mi sento talmente magnanimo, che ho deciso di permetterti di salutare tuo figlio e di assisterlo, prima che raggiunga il mio, domani. Pensa che io non ho avuto l'opportunità di farlo. Sei fortunato, Malfoy.- Alzo lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato e osservo la costellazione del Leone sopra di me. Una stella ha appena tracciato il suo percorso incandescente e luminoso, confondendosi con il bagliore azzurrino di un cervo imponente.   
Il cancro dei ricordi si insinua invadente in me e disseziona rabbia e amore, sentimenti cocenti di un presente affatto tiepido.

-Perdonami Leon, perché non meriti un padre inetto come me. Perdonami Hermione, perché non ho rispettato la promessa. Ma ti supplico, non abbandonarmi, non adesso.-

 

 

Don't let me down  
Don't let me down

Nobody ever loved me, like she does  
Ooh she does, yes she does  
And if somebody loved me like she do me  
Ooh she do me, you she does

The Beatles, Don't Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata in un momento di puro delirio, in un momento di massima debolezza.  
> I personaggi sono tormentati e rispecchiano in maniera maniacale il caos della mente dell'autrice.  
> L'angst fa parte di me; scusatemi se non riderete poi tanto, leggendo questa storia.  
> Magari mi criticherete per l'eccessiva analisi, magari riceverò critiche per l'introspezione viscerale che i miei personaggi devono subire.  
> Ma ho voluto questa storia così com'è, con i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti.  
> Auspico di venir capita da chi leggerà. Non mi piacciono i lieto fine poco sofferti.  
> Spero che questo primo capitolo vi abbia fatto venir voglia di leggere anche i seguenti.  
> Aeltanin


End file.
